blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Versatile Lunar
Continued from its forms in 2017 and 2018, Versatile Lunar enters Splexit territory with fresh archetype buffs that could give it more action manipulation than it has ever previously seen! __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding MUTO2014 can replace TheSteelEagle if you think you can draw Fractal often enough. wer8888 instead of some Script Robbers if you want more action generation over time or Jackinators if you don't need as many locks, but the blue cost upfront may be prohibitive in the early game. PassTheToiletPaper could be slotted in for a burn deck. How to Play Land fighters on the field that you can use to generate actions (Script Robber, ASeal, Scripter, Tone) or can be built up with actions (SirAdurite, Vasco, Lycanthropes). Use other actions to create favorable trades or gain board position to play more helpful fighters. Witch and SirAdurite create a combo of playing actions to trigger Witch, target SirAdurite, and gain more actions, creating a dynamic very similar to Erik.Cassel or TheSteelEagle while also creating a high health, low power fighter and having the versatility to lower the power of some additional targets. The actions played can also trigger other action-trigger fighters such as Erik.Cassel or TheSteelEagle again, VitalityVoid, and Vasco. Guide to Actions * Eye Spy - Good vs aggro or when you have lots of icon generators. Good source of more action gas. * Pumpkin Bomb - Good, cheap, single-target removal. Can kill weak things or be the extra edge needed to kill something big. * Crystal Snare - The ultimate stall for things you just can't deal with right away. It can also be used on zero or low-power allies in a pinch to keep your engine going. * Moon Rabbit's Rage - Good way to push for damage if you already have something on board. * Bloated - Cheap way of keeping stuff alive. Good to use on legends, Tone, or Kalman. * Fallen Guardian - Keep one of your things alive or zero out an opposing fighter's power. Good first buff for LordVasco. Effect often is too expensive or not worthwhile though. * Psychotic - Most commonly used as big damage removal, but a healthy TheSteelEagle or LordVasco can use it to swing hard at things, or anything you've buffed with some other health spell. * Beam Sword - Often used as single-target removal, though expensive for its damage. Could also be used on allies to boost power, but is only worth it if the ally survives killing something afterwards. * Depths of the Nether - Cheap AoE damage and snare if you have an engine going. * Inferno! - Good AoE damage that also helps push past big health walls for killing blows. * SnyFort - Decently sized body that also triggers generators. Board space is valuable real estate though, and this doesn't always deserve a spot. * Sorry! - Expensive card draw for the cost most of the time, but can be useful if you opponent is close to death. Don't overdraw. * Dark Book of Spells - Typically just a blue icon, but used viably in dire situations or final pushes for a win. Don't overdraw!! * Toothy Deer's Blessing - RIP Forbidden Power. Toothy Deer gives access to SetHealth that prevents you from getting rolled by big nasties. * Stormchaser's Gambit - Typically not worth more than a blue icon or action activation. * Spicy Lollipop - Great for asserting your dominance if you have an engine going. Bad everywhere else. Don't use this with a Witch on the field - you will not be able to do anything on your next turn and forced to skip it. Weaknesses and Counterplay Cards in this deck often have extremes in stats - high health with low power, or high power with low health. Actions are to be used to make up for these extremes, but without that support, the fighters are usually easy to take down. If the random actions you draw aren't useful for the situation you're in or are infeasible to use at the time, your engine can die and board can get wiped. The deck has different tools to deal with different situations. Tone and Eye Spy get value for playing against aggro, Witch and Toothy Deer (if you pull it) get value against big power fighters. The wrong tools at the wrong time can spell disaster. The deck contains two conditional hardwipes. Decks not built around archetypes will be more resistant against it. Anti-Lunar tech cards have some value against this deck, but not much. Would you recommend this deck (Versatile Lunar v3)? Yes No Category:Decks